


That's Allright, Because I Love the Way You Lie

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffo, perché all'inizio non sembrava tanto male, la prima pagina della loro vita assieme. Era stata brillante, promettente, ricca di vita. Splendida come quel raggio di sole e anche di più. Rinvigorente come le risate che faceva da bambino e il cui suono aveva pian piano scordato una volta divenuto adulto. Non era più solo, né sul campo né all'interno delle mura domestiche. Aveva trovato qualcuno. Qualcuno con cui ridere e condividere le sue passioni.<br/>Lacrime, lacrime. Lacrime salate, tante lacrime. Un'altra cicatrice.<br/>Aveva perso il suo angelo, tornando indietro. Uscendo dal Regno dei Morti, si era voltato e... puff, il suo cuore non c'era più. John non ha voluto esserci più per lui. Anche gli angeli hanno le loro debolezze e fanno cose sconsiderate, evidentemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Allright, Because I Love the Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This story founds inspiration from Love the way you lie Part II - Rihanna & Eminem.

THAT'S ALLRIGHT, BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE

 

C'è una luce fioca che filtra dalla tenda che copre la finestra. È un raggio di sole timido, che ha quasi paura di disturbare, mettendo piede in quella stanza. Fa capolino attraverso lo spiraglio lasciato dalla tenda e, via via, sembra trovare la forza di ingrandirsi e allungarsi sempre di più. Ora la luce è un po' meno fioca. Ha raggiunto il letto, dove è andata ad accarezzare quei riccioli scuri, quelle gote pronunciate, quell'arco di cupido che rende particolarmente interessante il labbro a cui appartiene. E adesso, quel raggio di luce impertinente sta baciando e accarezzando la pelle nivea, gli occhi ancora chiusi, invitandoli ad aprirsi al nuovo giorno. Al nuovo mondo.

 

E Sherlock lo fa, apre gli occhi. Lo fa un po' controvoglia. D'altra parte, altrettanto controvoglia il suo corpo e il suo cervello hanno ceduto al richiamo di Morfeo, solo poche ore prima. Ora, sdraiato a pancia in giù, con le lenzuola bianche che solleticano il corpo nudo e gli occhi appena socchiusi, sta guardando quel raggio di sole insolente che ha bussato alla sua porta, cercando di dedurre il deducibile. L'ora esatta, la temperatura esterna, se stia passando qualcuno sotto la finestra, se Mrs. Hudson ha già infornato i biscotti che prepara ogni giovedì mattina. Solo che non ci riesce. Sherlock non riesce a dedurre un bel niente. Non è nemmeno sicuro che sia giovedì, dopotutto. Il suo mind palace non risponde all'appello. Chiuso, scappato altrove. In ferie, morto, kaputt.

 

Sherlock strizza gli occhi. La luce è fioca, eppure sufficiente a ferire le iridi chiare. Il suo corpo duole. Ogni fibra, ogni centimetro di pelle, ogni muscolo. È provato, stanco, ma in nessuno dei modi fino a quel momento a lui conosciuti. È pieno di cicatrici, quel corpo snello e longilineo dalla pelle bianco latte. Cicatrici più o meno visibili di cui fa bella mostra con rughe, ombre di lacrime amare versate, ma anche di lividi, morsi, unghie. Baci. E, se abbassa le palpebre e si lascia di nuovo avvolgere dal buio, può rivivere ogni cosa – ogni minuto, ogni secondo – degli ultimi anni, attraverso quelle cicatrici.

 

Buffo, perché all'inizio non sembrava tanto male, la prima pagina della loro vita assieme. Era stata brillante, promettente, ricca di vita. Splendida come quel raggio di sole e anche di più. Rinvigorente come le risate che faceva da bambino e il cui suono aveva pian piano scordato una volta divenuto adulto. Non era più solo, né sul campo né all'interno delle mura domestiche. Aveva trovato qualcuno. Qualcuno con cui ridere e condividere le sue passioni.

 

Un morso, un bacio... Una cicatrice.

 

Ma poi ogni cosa si è rotta, distrutta in mille pezzi. Ogni cosa si è frantumata al suolo, cadendo assieme a lui nel vuoto. Sherlock era sopravvissuto. Le sue ossa lo erano, la sua pelle. Ma non il suo cuore.

 

Lacrime, lacrime. Lacrime salate, tante lacrime. Un'altra cicatrice.

 

Aveva perso il suo angelo, tornando indietro. Uscendo dal Regno dei Morti, si era voltato e... puff, il suo cuore non c'era più. John non ha voluto esserci più per lui. Anche gli angeli hanno le loro debolezze e fanno cose sconsiderate, evidentemente.

 

Sherlock apre di nuovo gli occhi e osserva per l'ennesima volta quel raggio irrispettoso, che ogni minuto che passa sembra diventare sempre più intenso.

 

C'era sole anche quel giorno. Un raggio di luce che filtrava dalla vetrata colorata e andava ad accarezzare i lunghi capelli rossi della sposa, incorniciati dal velo nuziale. Luce intensa, bianco accecante, che ferivano gli occhi di Sherlock, costringendolo a chiuderli e a rifiutarsi di assistere a ciò che si stava prepotentemente svolgendo davanti a lui.

  
_Non farlo, John..._   
_Lo ha fatto_   


 

Non importa, perché John sarà sempre il suo angelo, il suo cuore. Il suo eroe. Anche se ha perso la testa. Una terza cicatrice, la più grossa, proprio al centro del petto. E Sherlock se ne è stato là, in piedi, a guardare, mentre ogni cosa dentro di lui e tutto attorno bruciava. E lasciava ombre di lacrime amare sulla pelle.

 

"Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene, perché amo il modo in cui mi fai male, John" mormora Sherlock adesso, schiudendo appena le labbra. Allunga una mano. C'è calore, adesso, a contatto della sua pelle.

 

 

John non vede l'ora di svegliarsi. Vuole aprire gli occhi e tutto se stesso al nuovo giorno. Vorrebbe uscire in strada e correre e gridare fin quando non avrà più fiato nei polmoni. Anche il suo corpo è pieno di cicatrici. Molte di più e più vecchie di quelle di Sherlock. Ci sono cicatrici anche dentro la sua testa. Sono i ricordi di voci così cariche d'odio da sembrare veri e propri chiodi conficcati nella pelle. Non hanno solo il sapore amaro di lacrime versate, ma anche l'amaro di parole urlate seguite immediatamente dal pentimento per averle pronunciate.

 

Andava tutto bene, all'inizio. Era tutto così perfetto. La prima pagina del libro della loro storia assieme. Poi era accaduto qualcosa e tutto era diventato nero, scuro. Vetri che si frantumavano, battaglie che lui, da soldato, non era più capace di combattere. Sherlock lo aveva tolto da una guerra con cui avrebbe voluto disperatamente continuare a destreggiarsi, al fianco del suo Generale. E, decidendo al suo posto, il Generale aveva finito per trasformarsi in Nemico.

 

Di nuovo vetri rotti, sentimenti infranti. Tradimento. E cicatrici. Tante, troppe.

 

John apre gli occhi. Le ciglia bionde si muovono un paio di volte, accarezzando l'aria. Sorride, il dottore. Mary era graziosa. Lo era la prima volta che l'ha incontrata al parco, nel suo abitino di seta cruda azzurra. Lo era anche nel suo abito da sposa bianco. Ma era, appunto, solo questo: graziosa.  
Non era intelligente. Nemmeno melodiosa. O arrogante, irritante. Semplicemente, non era fantastica o meravigliosa.

 

C'era luce, quel giorno, in chiesa. Avvolgeva l'altare e ogni cosa, ogni persona. Una luce così intensa da impedire di vedere realmente.

 

  
_Lo vuoi? Per il resto della vita?_   
_Lo voglio..._   


 

Una cicatrice, l'ennesima. E l'ultima, la più intensa, quella che fa più male, perché colpisce il cuore di tante persone. Troppe.

Poi è arrivata la pioggia, l'uragano. Perché non può non piovere quando il cielo si incupisce e si gonfia di tristezza. Una pioggia che ha rimosso quella luce troppo accecante, spogliando di falsità ogni cosa e rendendola di nuovo visibile per ciò che era. Qualcosa che non doveva essere.

 

Morsi, unghie. Baci, tanti tanti baci.

Sorride, John, adesso. Forse lui non è un dottore o un soldato. È solo un masochista, perché invece di correre nella direzione opposta, quella dell'apparente salvezza, si è precipitato indietro, correndo verso i vetri infranti, i cocci rotti, le parole sbagliate che erano state urlate. Verso le bugie che erano state dette in cima a un tetto troppo lontano e troppo alto.

Pelle che sfiora pelle, ferite che vengono sanate da altre ferite, una lingua che lecca via le lacrime.

 

"Va tutto bene, va tutto bene, perché amo il modo in cui mi menti, Sherlock" mormora John adesso. Sente una mano sfiorare e trovare la sua. C'è tepore, ora.

 

Quando John si volta e incontra gli occhi di Sherlock si sente quasi rinascere a una nuova vita. Si china in avanti quel tanto che basta per sfiorargli la punta del naso con le labbra e baciarlo. Si sente stupido. Si sentono entrambi stupidi. Due psicopatici che si sono pugnalati a vicenda al cuore. Ma va bene così, perché ciascuno possiede il cuore dell'altro e si sentono tanto fortunati per questo. Il sapore della pelle di Sherlock, leggermente sudata, sotto le labbra screpolate di John è qualcosa di così semplice da essere paradisiaco. E anche la sensazione che prova andando a infilare le dita nei riccioli scuri è altrettanto celestiale. Sherlock sorride e va a contare con lo sguardo i segni che i suoi morsi e le sue unghie hanno lasciato sul corpo di John, quella notte. Uno, due, cento. I corpi di entrambi raccontano la loro storia. Molta strada è stata compita da quella prima pagina radiosa. A quella, sono seguite decine d'altre pagine, talvolta più brillanti, talvolta più buie. Ma la consapevolezza che le pagine ancora da scrivere siano davvero molte riscalda i cuori convalescenti di entrambi.

 

Sherlock alza la mano e prende quella di John, allontanandola dal suo capo e stringendola tra le dita.

 

"Non alzarti. Non andartene."  
"Resto. Resto qui con te. Per sempre."

 

  
_Lo vuoi? Per il resto della vita?_   
_Lo voglio..._   


 

I postumi della distruzione hanno un sapore piacevole sulle loro bocche, ora unite.


End file.
